plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant transformations
This cheat will allow you to modify plants in Plants vs. Zombies using the Cheat Engine. Instructions Note: Placement of plant is not important, though it is better to plant on just one square. #Open up Cheat Engine. #Click the glowing computer, click popcapgame1 if it is available on the list, otherwise click PlantsVsZombies.exe #Open any level. #Plant a Snow Pea (or any plant of your liking, provided you know its ID number) #Type 5 (or the ID number of the plant you chose) #Dig up the plant (or if you chose an instant-use plant like Cherry Bomb, you just need to wait for its effect to finish) #Now plant a Wall-nut (or another plant of choice) #Now type in the new plant's ID number. #If you get only one address, copy that address into the table below. If you get more than one address, dig up the new plant and replant the first plant you chose. Then scan the new value. Do this until you get only one address. #Once you get your address, change the value to whatever you want. However, if you want to do this for multiple plants, you have to repeat the process for each plant you want to transform. This will also work if you change the plant in the first seed slot so you can plant it. Notes and warnings Notes *Changing a plant will glitch out blinking animations. (This can result in humorous outcomes, such as a Kernel-pult blinking with blue eyelids or an invisible Starfruit shooting fumes in eight directions with only eyelids visible.) *Please note that this cannot combine abilities. For example, changing a Starfruit into a Fume-shroom creates a Fume-shroom with the sprites of a Starfruit. *Changing plants will still have their original sprites on. Warnings *Changing Melon-pult's value to 50 (Giant Wall-nut) during Dr. Zomboss's Revenge crashes the game. *Turning plants into Sunflowers Or Marigold crashes the game. *Doing this with Imitater at all crashes the game. Planting an Imitater will crash the game the second the Imitater's animation occurs. *If you turn a plant that doesn't shoot projectiles into a plant that does (ex. Chomper into a Peashooter), the plant won't shoot anything, most likely because it still uses most of the original's animations, and the original doesn't have shooting/flinging/whatever animations. *Making Cactus giant sometimes crashes the game. *Changing a Peashooter to a Threepeater crashes the game. More to know All plants have a number. Peashooter has 0, Sunflower has 1, Cherry Bomb has 2, Wall-nut has 3, and so on. The values you enter for this cheat are the numbers of plants. Those numbers help for other cheats like planting a Cattail on the ground. If you know the numbers, you are ready to make other cheats. Use the number to the left of the plant to enter. *0 is Peashooter *1 is Sunflower *2 is Cherry Bomb *3 is Wall-nut *4 is Potato Mine *5 is Snow Pea *6 is Chomper *7 is Repeater *8 is Puff-shroom *9 is Sun-shroom *10 is Fume-shroom *11 is Grave Buster *12 is Hypno-shroom *13 is Scaredy-shroom *14 is Ice-shroom *15 is Doom-shroom *16 is Lily Pad *17 is Squash *18 is Threepeater *19 is Tangle Kelp *20 is Jalapeno *21 is Spikeweed *22 is Torchwood *23 is Tall-nut *24 is Sea-shroom *25 is Plantern *26 is Cactus *27 is Blover *28 is Split Pea *29 is Starfruit *30 is Pumpkin *31 is Magnet-shroom *32 is Cabbage-pult *33 is Flower Pot *34 is Kernel-pult *35 is Coffee Bean *36 is Garlic *37 is Umbrella Leaf *38 is Marigold *39 is Melon-pult *40 is Gatling Pea *41 is Twin Sunflower *42 is Gloom-shroom *43 is Cattail *44 is Winter Melon *45 is Gold Magnet *46 is Spikerock *47 is Cob Cannon *48 is Imitater, which crashes the game *49 is Explode-o-nut *50 is Giant Wall-nut *51 is a sprout *52 is a backwards Repeater *53 and above crashes the game Gallery General Add your own pictures here. Wall-nut Hack1.png|A screenshot by Picture 004.jpg|Changed to Giant Wall-nut. Also flipped Peashooter. By Picture 005.jpg|More by EPICMAN7556 LOL JUGGERNAUTING PLANTS.PNG|Juggernaut plants by LOL RED PLANTS.PNG|Red plants (changed to Explode-o-nut) by Drek'TharSuperSword Plant hack MS.PNG|"We had enough!" (All Plants are Flipped) Plant trans MS 2.PNG|What happens when you over-Fertilize your plants... 2 threepeater 4 melonpult swapped.jpg|Screenshot by icehack.PNG|Plant transformation done in Ice Level. Note: Sun Hack required. random plants2.png|explode-o-nut on comand by jazijazi123 Red plants This is a gallery of every red plant created. RedPeashooter.png|Red Peashooter RedSunflower.png|Red Sunflower RedUnarmedPotatoMine.png|Red unarmed Potato Mine RedPotatoMine.png|Red Potato Mine RedSnowPea.png|Red Snow Pea RedChomper.png|Red Chomper RedRepeater.png|Red Repeater RedPuffshroom.png|Red Puff-shroom RedSunshroom.png|Red Sun-shroom 2019-08-01 at 13-28-16.png 2019-08-01 at 12-50-24.png RedHypnoShroom.png|Red Hypno-shroom RedScaredyshroom.png|Red Scaredy-shroom RedIceshroom.png|Red Ice-shroom RedDoomshroom.png|Red Doom-shroom RedLilyPad.png|Red Lily Pad 2019-08-01 at 15-37-03.png|Red Squash RedThreepeater.png|Red Threepeater RedTangleKelp.png|Red Tangle Kelp RedSpikeweed.png|Red Spikeweed RedTorchwood.png|Red Torchwood RedTallnut.png|Red Tall-nut RedSeashroom.png|Red Sea-shroom RedPlantern.png|Red Plantern RedCactus.png|Red Cactus RedBlover.png|Red Blover RedSplitPea.png|Red Split Pea 2019-08-01 at 12-54-28.png RedPumpkin.png|Red Pumpkin 2019-08-01 at 12-55-18.png RedCabbagepult.png|Red Cabbage-pult RedFlowerPot.png|Red Flower Pot RedKernelpult.png|Red Kernel-pult 2019-08-01 at 11-59-33.png RedGarlic.png|Red Garlic RedUmbrellaLeaf.png|Red Umbrella Leaf RedMelonpult.png|Red Melon-pult 2019-08-01 at 11-54-44.png 2019-08-01 at 11-59-16.png 2019-08-01 at 11-55-04.png 2019-08-01 at 11-55-15.png 2019-08-01 at 11-55-25.png 2019-08-01 at 11-57-45.png 2019-08-01 at 11-57-34.png 2019-08-01 at 11-58-36.png 2019-08-01 at 12-53-00.png 2019-08-01 at 12-53-25.png Trivia *You can get literally any plant (even mini-game exclusive ones) by doing this. *Only the projectiles and blinking animations of Lobbed-shot plants will change if you swap a lobbed-shot for another. **For example, you can have a Kernel-pult that lobs frozen melons and has blue eyelids when it blinks. *If a transformed plant gets crushed, such as a Kernel-pult which was transformed into a Winter Melon, the new plant will appear. For example, turning a Kernel-pult into a Winter Melon, then having it crushed will show a Winter Melon. Note that this will be different for different plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies